


Geralt and the Wooden Bathtub

by Nurre



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Breathtaking lovestory, Crack, Mentions of Yennefer, OC Bathtub, Other, What Was I Thinking?, great story line with great characters, to much awesome to even describe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 09:38:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6900679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nurre/pseuds/Nurre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt and a romantic story about him and his loved Wooden Bathtub. (I warn you, this is too much crack)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Geralt and the Wooden Bathtub

It was a stormy night. Geralt sat in his beloved wooden bathtub. He did not have any clothes, nor did the bathtub.

They had a very lovely time together, they didn't say much but it was a pleasant atmosphere. Suddenly! Geralt's head slipped from the edge of the tub.

He was so into the imaginary conversation with the wooden tub that he did not realize that he was under the soapy water.

After a very long sentence with the bathtub, he needed some air so he took a breath, but instead of air it was disgusting soapy water.

He immediately sat up straight and spit out the water. Now the night was ruined because he had the taste of soapy water in his mouth.

Geralt stood up and apologized to the tub for leaving him for a bit, then he went and got beer. Two beers to be exact.

When he returned to the tub filled with water it was the same as he had left it

Geralt sat down one beer beside it and kept the other one in his hand. He lifted his legs over the edge and sat down again.

He noticed the water was warmer than when he went to get the drinks.

Then he heard a voice that was not in his head. "Geralt you are my true love from now on. You are the first person ever to even care about me."

Geralt smiled a little bit and leaned back and answered. "Yes you're mine too. Yennefer can never be as great as you.”

The rest of the night was one of the best in Geralt's and the wooden bathtub's life

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> This has been an AMAZING adventure to write.


End file.
